


The Long Way Home.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times coming home is the hardest journey of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Home.

**Title:** **The Long Way Home.  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **harry100** **([IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/), [DW](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt #225: New Beginning.  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100  
  
 **Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Some times coming home is the hardest journey of all.  
  
 ** ** ** ** **A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=311&key=PEKELEKE168c4501bd3550aa48c577747fbe15fc)

 

**The Long Way Home.**

Harry's heart pounds as he rings the doorbell.  
  
“ _You're too young. Go_ _e_ _xplore the world._ _ _F_ _ind yourself._ Don't __return_ _until you've... matured.”_

The words Severus used to reject him at eighteen haunt him as footsteps approach. He isn't mature enough yet to appease Severus' conscience, but he's twenty-five already and he's waited more than he can bear.  
  
Seven years. Seven long, empty years... Surely Severus will see reason. Surely he'll...  
  
“Potter... What are you doing here?”  
  
“I've mourned every new beginning we haven't shared together. I'm... tired... of waiting. Let me come home.”  
  
“Harry...”  
  
“Please...”  
  
“Come in, then. Come... home.”  


 

 


End file.
